


Don't Worry About It

by Pocket_Theremin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Funny, Getting Steamy, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Theremin/pseuds/Pocket_Theremin
Summary: This was written awhile ago for Tumblr, since it's so short, but I decided to go ahead and post it here as well.





	Don't Worry About It

“Oh, shut up and cuddle your hentai pillow.” I glared at Gabe, shoving his perv pillow into his face. “What’s goin on, Crows? Lay it on me.”

I watched from the corner of my eye as the pillow slid off of his face, revealing his comically grumpy face. I ignored it though, instead focusing on the King of Hell, who just inexplicably appeared in my boyfriend’s bedroom, whilst explaining his stressful problems. AKA, the usual.

Crowley sighed exasperatedly. “Squirrel and Moose are doing their usual “Oh, we don’t need Crowley’s help with this demon, even though he is a valuable resource and the King of said demon.”

I frowned, rolling my eyes. “Yeah, they do that a lot.” I mumbled my insult, before continuing on normally. “Ungrateful bastards. The thing you gotta do is just take it in stride, they’ll come around eventually, even if they have to take the long route to get there. They may end up hurting themselves in the process, and by that I mean they definitely will, but there’s not really much you can do about that. It may suck, watching them make fools of themselves, but it sure as Hell is amusing!”

He smirked. “Despite already knowing that, hearing it from you always seems to make it better.”

“Or, another viable option, I could just throw a few twists and turns their way, forcing them to need your help sooner rather than later. And their suffering will be much more amusing, cause you don’t have to pity them for doing it to themselves! Not that anyone pities them in the first place, but my offer still stands.”

I nodded with a smirk, pointing at Gabe. “Fucking with em is always a great way to go.” I frowned. “As long as he doesn’t get caught, cause then they always end up riding my ass.”

Gabe leaned over, wrapping himself around me. “I’ll ride your ass.” He whispered into my ear, biting it softly.

I leaned into his embrace, tilting my head so that he had full access to my neck. I shivered when his tongue started to trail down to my shoulder. He gently pushed my shirt out of his way, almost revealing my chest to him.

I heard someone clear their throat, and shot my head up to look at Crowley. Woops…

I coughed, pushing Gabe away from my neck. “Anything else you need.” I managed to get out, my voice slowly becoming more high pitched.

“I would ask for some advice on how to get my demons to behave, but… I see that you’re busy.”

“No, no no no. Not busy. Always have time for my best friend, just, try and hurry. I don’t think his perv pillow will distract him for much longer.”

“Alright… Well, they seem to have decided to go on strike for no reason and won’t listen to me no matter what I say.” He huffed. “And I’d rather not kill any demons today, they’ve been so good prior to this point.”

“Mmh.” I looked up at Crowley, pushing Gabe’s hand out from under my shirt, but not bothering to move his lips from my neck. “Right, sorry. Maybe you should…” My words devolved into a quiet moan.

Gabe looked up from my neck, resting his chin against my shoulder. “I can mess with them, too. Y’know, after I’m done here.” He pressed me against himself, rubbing his crotch against my backside, making me wish we weren’t wearing any clothes.

“I guess I’ll have to accept that, seeing as I’m not getting anymore advice from Y/N.”

“S-sorry.” I breathed out.

“Before I leave, though, I have one last question.”

“Shoot.” Gabe said in a normal voice, despite his obvious strain. His grace was going places that really shouldn’t be explored in front of your best friend...

“Why is there blood everywhere? And… I hate to ask this, but is it real?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Gabe and I said in unison, watching as Crowley disappeared. Yay, no more clothes!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written awhile ago for Tumblr, since it's so short, but I decided to go ahead and post it here as well.


End file.
